International Battle
by CassandraH18
Summary: Three students from outside of Japan are put into the battle, and they face new challenges. Will they survive, or will they be among the sacrificed? M for violence, language and Zora.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE….too creepy…movie based. Writen with Wind Syren and Puppetmaster

The students opened their eyes and looked around. They didn't know where they were. All they knew was that they there in a small room that looked like a classroom.

"Welcome students! You have had the honour of being selected for this year's Battle Royale!"

Two girls sat off to the side, frowning. This was not good.

"Battle Royale?" a smaller girl asked. She had her hair in long, loose wavy pigtails. "What is that, sir?"

"Good question! Battle Royale is a battle to the death between you lucky students! Forty go in, only one comes out."

Gasps and screams filled the air. The two girls sighed. They had not come to Japan for this.

"What do we do now?" asked one of them, "A fight to the death. I don't think that's something I can win. I – I." She paused as she stuttered. "I don't want to kill anyone."

The other, taller girl looked over. Her eyes had an odd calmness to them. "Don't worry Willow. We'll survive."

Willow nodded, fear in her eyes. "But... Three days..."

A male student paled a bit. "Then...we are dead...all of us..."

The taller girl, Zora, glanced at him. "No. They want only one of us to survive."

Drake nodded. "I know, but what are the odds it's going to be any one of us?"

"One in forty," she calmly stated.

"...Thanks for that."

"And even if all three of us do survive... they'll blow up our collars," Willow reminded them.

Zora simply smirked. "Something tells me you have a solution for that," Drake said.

Zora nodded. "Ever heard of 'Wild Seven'?"

Drake shook his head. "Not really."

Willow perked up. "They're that terrorist group against the government."

Zora nodded and took her bag as the guards dumped the supply and weapon bags to the students, the new method of randomized distribution. "Just stick with me, and you'll be safe."

Drake nodded, grabbing his bag. "Better you than the shaky freak in the corner."

Zora simply looked at him. "We're linked together. Students 0A, 0B, 0C. One of us die, we all die."

Willow picked up her back, shaking. "Okay."

Zora walked out of the room with the other students. This year the students would all be released at once, not one at a time. "Our first step is to find somewhere safe."

"I heard there's a lighthouse on the island," Drake offered.

"As long as that doesn't become a danger zone," Willow said, looking around.

Zora simply shrugged. "We can move if needed."

"And set up a quick escape plan," Drake added.

Zora stopped and glanced back. Spinning around, she punched an attacking student in the nose. Whipping out the scythe that was in her bag, she slammed it up into the student's heart. Willow's eyes widened at Zora's reaction.

"You've been preparing for this too?" Drake asked. He grabbed the crossbow out of his bag and fired at another attacker charging from behind Willow. "Time to scram!"

Zora nodded and ran off, the bag draped over her shoulder, the scythe in her hand. Drake and Willow followed her; the crossbow slung over Drake's back and bag over one shoulder.

As they arrived at and went into the lighthouse, Zora frowned a bit, turning on a light. "At least we have a roof."

"And a high viewpoint," Drake added, pointing up to a balcony near the top.

Willow scanned the lighthouse. "Maybe someone should keep watch tonight?"

"I can do that," Drake volunteered. "I have the long-range weapon anyway. Actually, that reminds me." He looked at Willow. "Which weapon did you get?"

She opened her bag. "A handgun…"

Zora let out a frustrated scream. "We forgot to collect their weapons!"

Drake sighed. "Damn. Should we go back and get them?"

Zora snorted. "No. By now, other teams have already collected them. We'll just kill someone and collect their weapons." Willow shuddered at the idea.

"It's basic survival instincts from here on out...sucks none of us got the scanner," he pouted.

"We'll make do." Zora looked up at gunfire and screams. "...They want this to end quickly."

Drake nodded. "We don't take anything out of our bags unless we need it right then and there, and not until we find somewhere safe to stop and hide."

They remained silent for several minutes before Zora spoke first. "Why do you fight?"

Drake shrugged. "I grew up in a tough neighbourhood. It was either fight or die." Zora nodded and looked at Willow, who stared at one spot.

"...Willow?" Drake softly asked.

She kept her gaze on the ground. "I was always told the world wasn't a good place... And I always knew the government was corrupt... But I never thought it would come to this"

"I don't think any of us did," Drake sadly said.

"I did, Zora simply said. "This world is all about control. These games are a demonstration of control. They can kill us when they want, the rest of the world has no trust for each other."

Drake looked at both of them. "I don't know about you two, but I have trust in both of you, and not just because I have to."

Both the girls smiled and nodded in agreement, Zora laying down and pulling out a small bag of food. "Be careful," she said as Drake went up to the balcony, looking around outside.

"Don't worry, I am," he reassured her. "Well, someone nearby has some sort of explosives from their bag."

"Why," Zora asked.

"There's a small fire in the trees out there."

Zora laughed. "Wow."

Drake nodded. "Someone really wants this to end quick." His eyes widened and he ducked inside as he heard a machine gun go off.

Willow sighed. "They want off this island."

Drake nodded, ducking again as a few bullets bounced off the outer wall. "No kidding. And they know someone's in here." Willow looked at him; gun raised as Zora calmly went into the kitchen, getting knives.

Drake sighed and pulled out his crossbow, taking a quick peek outside, and firing a few arrows before ducking back into the lighthouse.

"Did you get 'em?" Zora asked, inspecting a knife.

Drake looked back outside as two small explosions can be heard in the distance. "Yup"

Zora thought for a moment. "Let's see... Four from earlier...Four now… Maybe... Thirty-two to twenty still alive?"

"We should be finding out soon," Willow reminded them.

"Not until midnight at the earliest," Drake reminded her.

"Not that I'm concerned," Zora calmly said.

"I never really got along with these people either," Drake agreed.

"They were well.... bullies..." Willow sighed.

Zora closed her eyes. "Not just that. We're foreign. As such, we shouldn't be part of this Game. We have to fight twice as hard to survive."

Willow's eyes widened. "We're the main targets then, huh?"

Drake nodded. "Not by much, but yes." Willow sighed.

"We'll survive," Zora simply stated.

Again Drake nodded. "All we really need is the right equipment. We're off to a good start, we avoided any of the useless weapons."

Zora looked at him. "Don't underestimate them. A pot lid may not seem that important, but with it you can collect rain, stay hydrated. Or you can hit someone in the face and knock him or her out. A megaphone amplifies, and if yelled into it while pressed to the ear, can disable with deafness."

"That would require professional stealth, which I doubt any of them have."

Zora closed her eyes and pulled out a kitchen knife, throwing it and hitting a dartboard in the center. "Maybe, maybe not."

Willow looked at the knife. "Are there any more of those?"

Zora smirked. "Lots." Willow smiled slightly.

Drake looked out the window. "Sun's setting. We're gonna have to be really careful."

Zora laughed. "Careful, but it doesn't matter. Night, day, there will always be killings."

"I know that. Some of these people are nocturnal."

"We'll be fine here."

Drake nodded. "Better here than in the trees. I'll stay up here and keep lookout."

Zora nodded. "Wake me up in an a couple hours."

"Done. Willow, I hope you're an owl."

She nodded. "I'll be able to keep watch… It's not like I'll be able to sleep anyway… Unlike some people." They looked at the already sleeping Zora. Willow sighed and closed her eyes.

Drake looked at them for a moment before looking back outside, sitting on the balcony floor and leaning against the wall.


	2. Day Two part one

Disclaimer: Still not mine….ever.

Zora groaned and opened her eyes. "...I hate mornings...." She looked over at Drake, who sat on the floor beside the balcony, staring out into the trees, his eyes bloodshot.

Willow sat up yawning. "What time is it?"

"7 AM," Zora told her, looking at Drake. "I told you to wake me up."

"I tried," he growled. "You kicked me and went back to sleep."

She shrugged. "Habit...anyway, we need to move."

He nodded, standing up. "I'm all set to go."

Willow stood up as well. "Where do we go from here?"

Zora grabbed their map and pointed to the grid to the left of the lighthouse. "Here. This area is going to be hot in an hour."

Drake headed for the door. "Then let's get moving."

The girls followed him; Willow slinging her bag over her shoulder, holding her gun tightly in her hand. Zora grabbed her scythe and stood outside. She took a quick look around. "Run."

"Why?" Willow asked, looking around."That!" Drake pointed in the direction of several small explosions going off and ran in the opposite direction.

Zora ran beside him, matching him stride for stride. "It's Reiko and her partner." Willow ran faster, pointing her gun back.

Drake bent down, grabbing the hilt of katana from the ground. "Reiko got the grenades, right?"

Zora frowned a bit. "I think so...and she has a grudge against me."

"Tell us about it later when we're out of sight and out of the hot-zone." He slung his crossbow over his back, getting a better grip on the katana, and ran into the trees.

Zora followed him, looking at Willow. "Are you okay?"

The smaller girl nodded, glancing back. "Yeah…I'm fine."

Drake slowed down, getting a better look at the katana. "This thing's still sharp, it hasn't been used much."

He earned an unimpressed look from Zora. "Take a look around you, its owner was probably killed. See any blood?"

"Just along the very end of the blade."

She simply sighed and stopped once they were in the safe zone, Willow looking around. "It seems safe here."

Drake nodded, pulling a bottle of water from his bag. "If we stay in the thick of the trees, well be fine." He took a quick drink and put the bottle back in the bag.

Willow nodded as well. "And we'll be able to hear others coming better."

"With luck," was Zora's monotone response.

"And as long as we don't move too much," Drake added.

Zora paused for a moment. "Even if we do hide...what happens when there's only a few groups left?"

"Then we'll have to start hunting down the others."

Willow shivered. "If that's the only thing..."

"It's either that or get killed by them or when the time limit is reached," Drake reminded her.

Zora thought about it for a moment. "...I'll do it. I'll kill the final people."

Drake looked at her. "There's something you're not telling us."

The tall girl considered her words for a moment. "I'm not an exchange student."

Drake frowned. "You go to the same school as the rest of them do."

She nodded. "Yes,...but...I was sent there because no other school will take me."

"She's nothing but a cold-blooded murderer." They looked over, spotting Reiko. Drake quickly drew his crossbow and aimed it at her, dropping the katana, Willow letting out a gasp of surprise.

"She killed her babysitter," Reiko continued. "And her family. She was given the choice of join the Game or go to prison."

"You think that's going to scare me?" Drake growled.

"It's the truth," Reiko said with a smirk, grabbing a grenade. Drake took aim at her head and fired. Reiko's eyes widen in shock before she crumpled to the ground, an explosion and scream heard nearby.

Drake put the crossbow back over his back, picking up the katana, and looking at Zora and Willow. "You two got any extra room in your bags?"

"I do!" Willow chirped, dropping her bag." Zora fell silent, looking at the ground.

Drake looked at Zora. "Don't worry about what Reiko said. That kind of thing happens to people all the time in my neighbourhood back home."

"…It's true though," she softly said.

Willow walked over to her. "None of that matters right now, okay?"

"Willow's right," Drake agreed. "And even though you've killed in cold blood, I still trust you."

Zora smiled. "Thanks. I'll be sure to protect her both."

Drake nodded. "And we'll protect you too." Willow nodded. "For now, let's collect some grenades." He walked over to Reiko's body and began taking grenades, putting them in his bag. Willow joined him.

Zora ignored the grenades, thinking. "There's only seventeen of us left now."

Willow looked back at her, alarmed. "Already?"

Zora nodded. "The collars are doing us in fast."

She watched Willow cover her collar with her hand. "We need to get these off somehow."

"If any of us removes our collar, we'll all die," Drake bluntly reminded her.

Zora nodded. "We're going to have to win this...and hope that we're not made to fight each other."

Willow shivered and nodded. "Hopefully it won't come to that..."

"If it does...I offer my life to you. My life isn't worth yours."

"Don't say that!" Willow cried, shaking her head.

Zora shrugged. "It's true."

"No, it's not," Drake firmly said. "Yours matters to us as much as ours matter to you."

"And what will you do if we're made to fight?"

"Grab my last grenade, pull the pin, and hold on tight."

Willow's eyes dropped to her gun. "…I…wouldn't fight."

Drake thought about his words. "Actually, no, I wouldn't do that." Zora raised an eyebrow. "I'd take the fight to the people that run this damn slaughter they call a game."

A smile slowly appeared on Zora's face. "Not a bad idea."

Willow looked back up, looking at them, hand raised to collar again.

"Think about it," Drake excitedly said. "If we can conserve our weapons and try to use the island's natural resources to get through this, we should be able to do some real damage."

Willow nodded. "As long as they don't figure out what we're doing and well.… Her had closed over her collar. "You get the point."

Drake nodded in understanding and smiled. "I have a plan that can keep our intentions hidden while we head straight for them."

"Speak boy," Zora said, laying down and leaning back, looking bored.

Drake ignored her. "Well, there's an old bunker that can be used as a hiding place for us near their operations building. I say we head that way, make it look like we're looking for a good stronghold, and lie low for a bit while we scout them out and see where we can do the most damage."

"…We still have to fight for our lives, and we only have today and tomorrow." Zora had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"So I say we start moving there now and take out any groups we come across," Drake said. "We'll also have to be careful about danger zones."

Zora raised her eyebrow. To her, this seemed like a lot of work for one simple goal. "Maybe we should just fight."

"...Well, we'll have no other choice for the time being," Drake admitted.

Zora laughed before looking up, eyes almost darkening. Willow stepped back as Zora grabbed her scythe and walked into the forest. Willow's eyes widened and she shivered as a scream was heard, one that was quickly cut off. Zora returned a few moments later, blood dripping off of the scythe.

Drake didn't react to it. "Reminds me of home."

"What happened to you," Zora asked, cleaning the scythe.

"I grew up in a neighbourhood run by gangs," he simply said.

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Robberies and murder were part of everyday life."

"Sounds cheerful."

He shrugged. "It was home to me."

Zora looked at Willow. "What's your story?"

The smaller girl looked down. "My dad was a police officer and my mom was.…Crazy. One day I came home to the house covered in blood. Someone had broke in… And well… my mom…"

"She was killed?"

Willow nodded. "Well,.. She nearly was… who ever it was left. She was in the hospital for months... by the sixth month that was it. She died. Ever since then, my Dad refused to let me out of his sight. He taught me some degree of how to defend myself."

Drake looked at them. "Maybe this is why the three of us were paired... We've all experienced death in one way or another, we're all more prepared for this than any of the others."

Willow nodded, wiping a tear away.

Zora shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me how we were paired up. I'm just wondering were the hell a good vibrator is."

Drake looked at her, eyebrow raised. "…Of all the things on your mind, you're worried about THAT the most?"

"Yeah."

Willow burst out laughing.

"I'm not a good girl."

"Clearly," was all Drake could say.


End file.
